Episode 3452 (19th October 1992)
Plot Ivy assures Don that his life is his own. Reg feels Kimberley is using Curly so she can spy on Bettabuy for Krazy Kuts. His evidence is that they have a display called "Cheeses of the World" which was the 'brilliant' and 'innovative' idea that Reg thought up a few days before. Curly thinks that he's gone mad. Steve has his first job - fifty T-shirts for Weatherfield Car Auctions. Vera doesn't like the thought of Lisa spending her time with Des. Reg asks Curly to find out, through Kimberley, what Krazy Kuts are planning for Christmas. Steve wastes thirty T-shirts as he keeps smudging the prints. Angie discovers that the stencil needs redoing and helps him. Don goes to a casino with Frank Haskins. They chat up two women, Katie and Sandra, but Don doesn't enjoy himself. Curly gets Kimberley to give Reg some bogus Christmas promotion plans: topless checkout girls. Reg is mortified but Curly can't keep the joke up. Angie and Steve get the T-shirts out in time for Mike. German Klaus Muller searches in the area for Percy. Lisa is indignant when Vera tells her that people are talking about Des and her. Lisa tells Vera that Terry may be in prison, but she isn't. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Kimberley Taylor – Suzanne Hall *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Frank Haskins - Bryn Ellis *Katie - Anna Jaskolka *Sandra - Vivien Sinclaire *Klaus Muller - Carl Duering Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *MVB Motors *MVB Print *Bettabuy - Shop floor and staff canteen *Unnamed casino Notes *Tom Duckworth (Darryl Edwards) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Is Kimberley acting as a spy for Bettabuy's rival? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,480,000 viewers (5th place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 8th January 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting 26" from the middle of a Rovers scene in Part Two, where Steve McDonald offers to buy Angie Freeman a drink as thanks for her help, an entire scene of 1'14" duration in which Don Brennan returns home early to find Ivy asleep in a chair, and the first 25" of the following scene in 9 Coronation Street where Alf Roberts drops off some magazines for Lisa Duckworth. Alf does not appear elsewhere in the episode. The ITV3 repeat on 21st June 2019 contained the same cuts. Category:1992 episodes